<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between a Rock and a Hard Place by Kumar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760190">Between a Rock and a Hard Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar'>Kumar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shadow Weaver finds an ancient book of evil spells, all bets are off. Hordak decides it's time for Adora to return to his side in the Fright Zone or face the deadly consequences. Can the twins free Adora before it's too late? And what happens when things don't go entirely as planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He-Man | Adam &amp; Teela, He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put a warning on this because there's going to be some graphic descriptions in the story but as usual, I tend to work within the framework from the original cartoon minus the ridiculousness they were required to include in the 80s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this will work, Weaver?” Hordak demanded impatiently.</p><p>Shadow Weaver didn’t hesitate for a moment, “Yes, Hordak.”</p><p>The evil duo were in the Fright Zone concocting a plan that would end the rebellion, and more importantly, return Adora to Hordak’s side. In one of the Horde’s recent hauls, an ancient spell book had been recovered. One that Shadow Weaver had been searching for for a long while. It was full of obscure spells designed to torment their victims.</p><p>Such a dark book was rare on gentle Etheria, but like all planets, there were beings that preferred to rule others through torment.</p><p>“This spell will bind Force Captain Adora to you, forever! She won’t be able to leave your side without painful and immediate consequences.”</p><p>Hordak grinned, feeling hope for the first time in a long time. Adora was his; he had raised her from a very young age and ensured she grew up with a full Horde education. With her by his side once more, overthrowing Etheria and earning a better reputation with Horde Prime would change everything for him.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for? Do it!” Hordak demanded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I cannot get close to Adora when the spell is cast or she will be bound to me,” Shadow Weaver decided. “And you cannot be the one to cast the spell.”</p><p>Hordak frowned; he never liked complicated things. A simple incursion, a firefight with the odds in his favour, were his weapons of choice. But those things hadn’t worked thus far in getting Adora back into his clutches. Not for long anyway.</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Hordak demanded.</p><p>“The rebels go for intel at a nearby village full of Etherian spies. I’ll plant the spell on this bracelet,” the witch waved a hand and an ornate bracelet covered in Etherian runes appeared before her, floating. “And include a story with it about the bracelet opening the doors to an ancient Etherian power. One that could help the rebels defeat the Horde once and for all!”</p><p>“You’re a fool, Weaver!” Hordak snorted. “Helping the rebels was never the plan.”</p><p>Shadow Weaver sighed quietly to herself. Some days she wondered why she stayed in the Fright Zone.</p><p>“They’ll only *think* it will give them power, but in reality the moment Adora puts it on her wrist, she will be bound to the first person she sees. We just have to make sure it’s you.”</p><p>Hordak laughed in the most terrible way. It was a fool proof plan and soon, very soon, Adora would be his once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Adora looked around, watching the villagers with a slight smile on her face. It was a beautiful day on Etheria and everyone walked with a lighter step. She was with a small group of rebels on a supply and information run. They had a few spies in the village who would relay Horde info to the rebels in exchange for protection when the Horde came around.</p><p>It was out of habit that Adora scanned the area while looking exactly like she wasn’t scanning the area. It saved her life on more than one occasion. Growing up in the Fright Zone and under Horde training had set her up with some seriously useful skills. While she was often grateful to have them, they were hard earned and frequently gave her nightmares that left her shaking and sleepless.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer were negotiating with a local farmer, Madame Razz and Broom were chatting with some old friends. Spirit was out in the fields grazing, but also watching, as he was wont to do.</p><p>Adora had just decided to rejoin her friends when she noticed someone subtly trying to get her attention. He had a familiar look about him but he wasn’t one of their regular spies. Adora decided to see what he wanted and as she turned to approach, he ducked into an alleyway.</p><p>“Wait,” Adora called softly, not wanting to draw attention at the same time that she wanted him to stop. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>The man paused, partly hidden in the shadows. He eyed Adora furtively. He was short but lean, wearing a threadbare coat and a cap low on his head. He looked like someone who had seen hard times and preferred not to be seen in order to avoid further hard times.</p><p>With a quick glance around, Adora slipped into the alley but stayed a short distance away. Ready to fight but also curious. Encounters like these happened now and then, and they often yielded critical information. </p><p>“Who are you?” she asked.</p><p>The man looked around quickly and then pulled a box from his coat. It was a plain wooden box and it looked very old.</p><p>“Who I am doesn’t matter,” he said. “What matters is I know you are a rebel and I have something for you.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>The man rubbed the box gently, almost reverently for a moment. He took a deep breath, as though making a decision, and then let it out.</p><p>“This is the Heart of Etheria,” he whispered. “It’s one of the few items left from the First Ones. It’s said that anyone who wears it will draw upon the power that lies in our land and defeat any and every enemy who sets foot on it.”</p><p>Adora frowned. She was familiar to a degree with the First Ones and that didn’t sound like something they would make. </p><p>“A wizard gave it to a traveller, who gave it to another traveller and so on with instructions to keep passing the box along until we found you.”</p><p>“Me?” Adora questioned.</p><p>The man nodded, “Yes, you’re Adora, leader of the Great Rebellion, are you not?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>The man thrust the box forward, “Then this is for you. Do not open it in the company of others. Do not open it in the Whispering Woods.”</p><p>Adora took the box reflexively. She glanced down and then up again with a question on the tip of her tongue - “Wha-?” - but the man was gone as though he had vanished.</p><p>“That was odd,” Adora muttered.</p><p>She left the alley and nearly bumped into Madame Razz and Broom.</p><p>“Whatcha got there, Adora?” Madame Razz asked.</p><p>Razz was a smart little witch, though she had an air of being befuddled and clumsy it covered up the depth of her experience and power. Upon seeing Adora, Razz could instantly tell something was up.</p><p>Adora, still puzzled by the encounter, shook the box gently.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she muttered. “This is supposed to contain an item of magic made by the First Ones, but the whole thing seems off somehow.”</p><p>Razz put a careful hand on the wood and closed her eyes for a moment. She reached out with her magic.</p><p>“I don’t sense anything,” she said. “It feels like a normal box. There’s no magic in it.”</p><p>Adora shook the box again, slightly harder. The box didn’t make a sound and nothing rattled inside it.</p><p>“The man I just met insisted that I open this alone and outside of the Whispering Woods. That this, whatever it is, could help us defeat the Horde.”</p><p>“Oh dearie my,” Razz exclaimed. “That sounds suspicious.”</p><p>“It does, indeed,” Adora agreed. “But I’m going to open it anyway. If there’s something in there we can use, then the risk will be worth it.”</p><p>Razz patted one of Adora’s hands lovingly. “You’ve got a good heart, Adora. Be safe.”</p><p>Adora smiled, “I will. I promise. Go tell the others I’m going to take a side trip, all right? I’m going to ride Spirit out to the plain near the woods. The one where the gateway to Eternia lies.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Adora,” Razz nodded. </p><p>“Bye,” Adora said as she walked off. </p><p>The box was intriguing and the young woman loved a good puzzle. She just wasn’t willing to risk any lives in the village while she sorted this one out.</p><p>It took only moments to walk over to Spirit and then moments more to ride over to the field.</p><p>“Are you sure this is wise, Adora?” Spirit questioned.</p><p>Adora slid down to the ground with an ease that spoke of years of riding. Her mind, and gaze, had been focused on the box in a way that was alarming. Or it would have been if Adora had noticed how intently focused she’d become.</p><p>“Huh?” Adora mumbled, not really listening.</p><p>The box was old but sturdy. The wood plain and unadorned. The latch was stiff but not locked. It took a moment for Adora to work the latch open. Before she could open the lid, Spirit nudged her with his nose, concerned.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you change into She-Ra?” He asked. “You’d be better protected if anything goes wrong.”</p><p>Adora turned away in a huff.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Spirit narrowed his eyes; Adora had never dismissed him out of hand before. Something was very wrong.</p><p>“Adora, wait!” The white horse demanded.</p><p>But it was too late. Adora opened the lid and plucked out a bracelet from within. The bracelet itself was stunning. Where the box was plain, the bracelet was ornate. It had vines and leaves wrapped throughout Etherian runes. It looked, and felt, magical.</p><p>Alarmed, Spirit went to bite the bracelet out of Adora’s hand, sensing the spell within but in his haste and concern, he instead knocked Adora’s arm hard enough to cause her to fling the bracelet up in the air. It hung there for a long moment and then fell down aligning itself perfectly with Adora’s hand and arm as though it was made for her.</p><p>Spirit watched in horror as the bracelet settled into place on Adora’s forearm not far from her wrist. It glimmered for a moment and then blasted out a powerful glow. The horse staggered back a few steps, almost pushed away.</p><p>There was a second of silence and then Adora began screaming in agony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, the delay was just a deep funk that dragged me waaaaaay down. It happens this time every year (huzzah!) and somehow I always get surprised by it. But anyway, let's tell some stories and put our heroes into the fire and leave them to get themselves out of it. Buckle up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is done,” Shadow Weaver announced, gazing intently into her scrying ball. “Adora is wearing the bracelet and she appears to be alone.”</p><p>Hordak almost cackled with glee. “Where is she?”</p><p>Shadow Weaver waved a clawed hand over the ball causing it to go dark.</p><p>“She’s on the plain near Whispering Woods. You can be there in minutes if you change into your rocket form.”</p><p>“Out of my way,” Hordak ordered as he transformed. “There’s no time to lose!”</p><p>Shadow Weaver floated backwards, not wanting to get singed by Hordak’s rocket flames. In his haste, Hordak was being careless.</p><p>“Remember that you MUST touch both Adora AND the bracelet or the binding spell will fade!” Shadow Weaver instructed. </p><p>Hordak nodded once and then blasted up in the air. There was no way he was going to allow this opportunity to have Adora back in his clutches, go to waste.</p><p>***</p><p>Adora had never felt such pain. The agony rolled through her in waves and very quickly she couldn’t remember a time without pain or even who she was. There was no past, no future, there was only now and now was infinite pain.</p><p>***</p><p>Spirit was frantic. He knew that everything depended on him, with Adora clearly unable to function. They were out in the open and vulnerable to attack from the Horde.</p><p>And worst of all, Adora was under a spell of some kind.</p><p>He couldn’t leave her to go get help and he certainly couldn’t carry her the way she was right now. It didn’t give him many options.</p><p>Making calming noises as he approached Adora, who was writhing on the ground, Spirit made a decision. He was going to have to call the Sorceress for help. The white horse gently nibbled around Adora’s right shoulder with his lips, feeling for her sword which was hidden by magic.</p><p>There! <br/>With a quick tug, he managed to pull the Sword of Protection out of the sheath and drag it a little bit away from his screaming companion. </p><p>Brushing the jewel in the sword with his lips, suddenly unsure if this would work, Spirit called out, “Sorceress!”</p><p>***</p><p>Prince Adam of Eternia was sitting with his legs dangling down off Castle Grayskull’s drawbridge. It was a beautiful day on Eternia but the Prince didn’t seem to notice it. Though he had a fishing rod out, it was a half-hearted attempt to fish at best.</p><p>He was, in fact, hiding from everyone. Between his royal obligations and the ones that came when he had accepted the Sword of Power, the young man was stretched to the limit. Though he was ordinarily good-natured, he definitely wasn’t feeling that way now.</p><p>A series of recent skirmishes with his arch enemy, Skeletor, had left him tired and perplexed. It was clear that Skeletor was up to something while he alternately attacked both the royal palace and Castle Grayskull in quick succession. It was almost like he was testing an idea out. Whatever was going on, even powered by magic, Adam as He-Man was exhausted.</p><p>And then there was Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard, who in response to the new frequency of attacks, insisted that Prince Adam, train harder and longer than before for his own protection. In order to keep his alter identity secret, Adam had very successfully convinced everyone that he was both weak and incompetent. An impressive feat even though his muscular physique belied that. Teela, especially, had no idea how competent the young prince actually was and made it her mission to work him out at every opportunity.</p><p>Adam wiggled around a bit, trying to get more comfortable and silently wondered if he even had the energy left to go home.</p><p>“Prince Adam!”</p><p>There was no sound with the call; the Sorceress was summoning Adam telepathically, and very urgently.</p><p>“You must come to Castle Grayskull!”</p><p>The young man, melancholy already forgotten, scrambled to his feet. If the Sorceress was calling him, something was very wrong.</p><p>“I’m already here,” Adam responded as he ran into the Castle. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>In the throne room, the Sorceress was casting a spell. As Adam ran up, an interdimensional gateway opened.</p><p>“Your sister on Etheria needs your help,” the Sorceress announced. “You must transform into He-Man right now.”</p><p>Skidding to a stop, Adam whipped the Sword of Power out of its sheath faster than he’d ever done before and called out, “By the Power of Grayskull!”</p><p>The transformation, as always, was spectacular, but neither of them noticed it. The Sorceress, with her brow furrowed, was trying to sense anything she could from Adora, but she was being blocked. Blocked by…. what, she didn’t know. Dark magic.</p><p>“Now, what’s going on?” He-Man asked, energy restored and transformation complete. “What’s going on with my sister?”</p><p>“Spirit called me for help, He-Man. I have no further information and I cannot sense Adora at all. You must go now and quickly,” the Sorceress urged. “There’s no time to waste!”</p><p>Before the Sorceress had even finished speaking, He-Man had leapt through the gateway.</p><p>***</p><p>Hordak flew as quickly as he could. He was moments away from restoring Adora to her rightful place. He could almost taste how amazing it would be to rule over Etheria with her at his side.</p><p>And if she didn’t want to be at his side, the price for that would be very high. Very high, indeed.</p><p>In the distance, growing nearer, Hordak could see the plain where Adora was. He could see her horse, tiny but there. And also something glowing. Shadow Weaver hadn’t mentioned anything about glowing! Hordak sped up. Nothing would stand in his way this time!</p><p>It didn’t take long for Hodak to get close enough to see more clearly, and hear what was going on. Adora was screaming on the ground, guarded by that blasted horse! Nearby, the glow appeared to be some kind of magical portal. No matter, a horse wouldn’t be able to stop him and Hordak knew if he moved fast enough, he could be gone before anyone could come through the portal.</p><p>As Hordak landed nearby, transforming quickly back to his normal form, Adora’s horse moved between them.</p><p>“Stay back, fiend!” The animal ordered. “Do not come any closer.”</p><p>Hordak snorted and held out an arm, quickly transforming it into a laser cannon. </p><p>“Perhaps you need a reminder as to who the ruler of Etheria is! This is NOT set to stun!”</p><p>The horse tossed his head and flared his nostrils, and stood his ground. Hordak always suspected that there was something inherently wrong with the animal; no one he knew would stand their ground against these odds. A horse against a laser cannon? The horse would most definitely lose.</p><p>Hordak fired the beam and it was immediately deflected by a very familiar sword.</p><p>“It’s not nice to shoot horses,” He-Man declared. “Why not pick on someone your own size?”</p><p>Hordak started circling, hoping to force He-Man to get out of his way. Adora was so close! It was only a matter of looking for an opening and taking it.</p><p>In the meantime, it took everything in He-Man to stay focused on Hordak. He’d never heard his sister, or anyone for that matter, scream like that. She was very clearly in agony and the sooner he could get rid of Hordak, the sooner he could help his sister.</p><p>Hordak started firing his laser cannon in rapid succession. He-Man, afraid that a shot could get past him and hurt Adora or worse, started moving away. He was looking for an opening to grab Hordak and toss him far, far away. Right now, it looked impossible.</p><p>“How about you go back to Eternia? No one wants you here!”</p><p>He-Man grunted as he deflected shot after shot.</p><p>“I don’t know, Bone Brain,” He-Man said as he scanned the area for any kind of advantage, There was nothing nearby to throw or use. "Seems to me that maybe it’s you who needs to leave!”</p><p>With that, He-Man jammed his sword into the ground and twisted it hard. A large crack opened up. Hordak was jostled and one of his shots actually hit He-Man in the arm. As a pain reflex, He-Man pulled back on his sword still in the ground, and opened the crack far more than he had intended. Hordak was thrown to the ground right next to Adora!</p><p>Wasting no time at all, Hordak grabbed Adora’s closest hand. It was the one without the bracelet. Grinning like a fool, feeling like he was about to get everything he’d ever wanted, Hordak blindly reached out to grasp the arm with the bracelet.</p><p>Spirit, more stable with his four legs, kicked violently at Hordak. Not caring if he connected too hard. This moment felt like life or death and there was no question that Spirit was going to do everything he could to protect Adora.</p><p>Hordak, full of eager anticipation and not willing to allow this moment to be taken away from him, shot Spirit causing the horse to fall to his knees.</p><p>“No!” He-Man shouted as he leapt over the crack in the ground, sword in hand. “I have just about had enough of you!”</p><p>The Champion of Grayskull, motivated by fear and magic, grabbed Hordak and threw him as hard as he could. Not even pausing to watch, He-Man spun around again only to see Spirit sink further down.</p><p>“The …. bracelet,” Spirit whispered, his breathing was shallow and fast. “You… must…”</p><p>He-Man carefully moved Spirit off to the side, afraid the horse would crush Adora if he collapsed completely.</p><p>“What can I do?” He asked urgently.</p><p>“Help…. Adora….”</p><p>With that, Spirit lay down with a soft thump. His head rested on the ground.</p><p>He-Man quickly turned his attention to Adora, tears in his eyes. She’d been screaming the entire time he’d been on Etheria. Her voice was raw and harsh but she kept going. </p><p>Laying a gentle hand on her face, He-Man whispered, “It’s going to be alright, Sis. I’m here.”</p><p>Spirit had said something about a bracelet! He wouldn’t have mentioned it if it weren’t important. Perhaps even the cause of Adora’s pain! There it was. He-Man reached out to pull it off Adora’s arm and the moment he touched the bracelet, silence ensued. Adora gasped once and then lay quietly.</p><p>Knowing that Hordak would be back before too long, and realising that he needed help, He-Man scanned the area for the interdimensional portal the Sorceress had made. He hoped it was still open.</p><p>Yes!</p><p>Knowing he couldn’t easily carry both the horse and his sister, He-Man quickly carried his sister through the portal to a very concerned Sorceress.</p><p>“I’ll explain in a moment,” He-Man announced as he lay his sister down on the floor. “I have to get Spirit first.”</p><p>The young man slipped back into the portal, and the moment he vanished, Adora started screaming again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only moments before He-Man returned carrying Spirit. Adora’s horse was clearly gravely injured. As He-Man gently laid the horse down on the floor, Adora gasped once and was silent.</p><p>“Can you help them, Sorceress?” He-Man asked.</p><p>The Sorceress was kneeling beside Adora, a hand already on the young woman’s wrist. She’d lept into action the moment Adora had arrived. With a grace that belied her years, the Sorceress rose and placed a gentle hand on Spirit’s head.</p><p>“Arise,” she whispered. “You are whole.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Spirit’s eyes opened and he blinked carefully. He rolled onto his knees and then climbed to his feet, with no sign of injury.</p><p>“Thank you,” the white horse said, gratefully.</p><p>The Sorceress turned her attention back to Adora who was, for all appearances, simply asleep on the floor.</p><p>“Can you tell us what happened? I don’t understand what was going on when I arrived on Etheria or what Hordak was up to,” He-Man asked Spirit. </p><p>“What’s going on?” A very familiar voice asked. “Why am I in Castle Grayskull?”</p><p>He-Man spun around fast, a grin wide on his face.</p><p>“Sis! You’re all right!”</p><p>The young man pulled his sister up into a fierce embrace, For a horrifying while, he had been sure he lost both his twin and her equine companion forever. He hugged her tighter in the moment, trying to find his equilibrium again.</p><p>Adora, impatient for answers, pulled back and was surprised to see a few silent tears running down her brother’s face.</p><p>“You’re scaring me, my Brother, what’s going on?” Adora demanded.</p><p>The Sorceress watched with interest. She was silently cataloguing the events and the magic she could still feel around and through Adora.</p><p>“Do you not remember the events of today, Adora?” Spirit asked gently. “The bracelet…”</p><p>Everyone looked down at Adora’s wrist where the ornate bracelet sat. <br/>“Let me have that,” the Sorceress said, reaching out a hand. “Where did you get it?”</p><p>Adora pulled the bracelet off easily. She had a vague memory of getting it but it felt like a dream; slippery and unclear. It certainly wasn’t the kind of jewelry she would normally wear.</p><p>“I don’t really remember…” Adora replied slowly. “I think someone told me it was from the First Ones of Etheria… “</p><p>Holding the bracelet up to the light, the Sorceress eyed it carefully. </p><p>“It has the marks of dark magic on it. A curse of some kind.”</p><p>The bracelet glowed brightly and then disintegrated with a puff of smoke.</p><p>“It was nothing more than a vessel and quite useless now,” the Sorceress said. “The real question is, what did it do to you, Adora? How do you feel right now?”</p><p>Adora was taken aback, concerned about what happened without her consent or knowledge. She cleared her throat, feeling the echo of hoarseness and not sure why.</p><p>“I feel fine,” the young woman said. “Confused, but fine.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should stay on Eternia while the Sorceress tries to figure out what spell was used. We know Hordak was involved because I fought him off. Whatever it was, it can’t be good,” He-Man suggested.</p><p>Adora shook her head insistently, “I can’t stay, I have work to do. If Hordak is up to something, She-Ra needs to be there to stop him!”</p><p>Spirit remained silent. While he would rather err on the side of caution, he knew how dedicated Adora was to the Rebels and the people of Etheria, even when her health or life was on the line. He would go where she led.</p><p>“Well then, I’ll go with you,” He-Man said. He wasn’t ready to let Adora go and still had the memory of her screams running through his head.</p><p>“That’s not possible, He-Man,” the Sorceress said firmly. “With Skeletor’s increasing attacks, we need you here on Eternia right now.”</p><p>Adora reached out and grasped He-Man’s hand. “I’ll be fine, my Brother. I have Spirit with me and She-Ra available on short notice.”</p><p>“Before you leave,” the Sorceress interrupted, “I’d like to try something. He-Man, transform back into Prince Adam.”</p><p>With a quick glance at Adora, He-Man returned the power back to his sword and became Prince Adam again. The moment the transformation was complete, Adora fell to the floor like a stone and began screaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay. As much as last year's endless lockdown inspired my creativity, this year's is kicking my butt. I'll do my best to update more regularly. This story is fully plotted out so it's just a matter of writing the details. At this point, I've tossed my characters into the fire and all that's left to do is make them climb out again. We're halfway there :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Transform. Now,” the Sorceress urged.</p><p>Without wasting any time, or questioning anything, Adam raised the Sword of Power up and called out, “By the Power of Grayskull!”</p><p>When the spectacular transformation was complete, Adora gasped once and was silent. She lay on the floor panting softly, clearly exhausted. He-Man dropped to his knees and pulled his twin up carefully. The two of them looked at each other in horror and then at the Sorceress who was standing with a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p> “Did you know this would happen?” Adora asked quietly.</p><p>The Sorceress watched as He-Man pulled Adora to her feet and kept a careful arm around her. </p><p>“I had a feeling,” the Sorceress responded cryptically.</p><p>“What’s going on? What do you think is happening,” He-Man asked. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that whatever it was, wasn’t going to be good news.</p><p>The Sorceress waved a hand at the twins and both of them began to glow slightly.</p><p>“Please separate. He-Man, walk slowly to this side of the room,” the Sorceress ordered with a gesture, “And Adora, you go over there. Slowly.”</p><p>With a silent glance at each other, the pair started moving apart. With each step, the glow grew stronger. When they were five feet apart, Adora’s breathing started picking up.</p><p>“Something is wrong,” Adora said. “I can feel it inside of me.”</p><p>“You will be alright,” the Sorceress assured her. “Just keep going slowly.”</p><p>Each step made Adora breathe harder even as the glow around the pair grew brighter. When they were ten feet apart, Adora’s eyes welled with tears she was clearly holding back and her breath came in sharp pants.</p><p>“I can’t,” the young woman gasped. “It hurts too much.”</p><p>“Sorceress -”He-Man began.</p><p>The Sorceress shook her head, firmly. “Just another step or two and then we’ll stop. He-Man, it’s up to you to do this.”</p><p>“Can’t you see we’re hurting her?” He-Man asked.<br/>“I am trying to help you,” the Sorceress said and with a flick of the finger, magically pushed He-Man farther away. Adora immediately fell to the floor screaming.</p><p>Without even a glance at the Sorceress, He-Man scrambled over to his sister, unable to stay away even if he tried. The closer he got, the more the glow faded and the quieter Adora grew until the moment He-Man gently touched her face.</p><p>Adora’s eyes opened, when had they closed?, and she took a careful, shuddery breath.</p><p>“Are you all right, Sis,” He-Man asked.</p><p>“Just.. tired.”</p><p>As the twins climbed to their feet, the Sorceress said, “I know what the spell is, or at least what type of spell it is. I would venture to say that Adora has been bound to He-Man.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It appears that Shadow Weaver or some other evil mage has created a binding spell with a very limited range and very real consequences.”</p><p>Spirit, who’d been quietly watching the whole proceedings, ventured over.</p><p>“I think you were specifically the target, Adora,” he said. “Remember at the village, someone gave you the bracelet.”</p><p>“And Hordak was there in the field. He fought me to try and get access to you!” He-Man said. “What if he had wanted to ensure you could never leave him?”</p><p>Adora shuddered for a moment, thinking about what almost nearly happened. “Can you remove the spell, Sorceress? I need to be able to return to Etheria!”</p><p>“For the moment, no,” the Sorceress replied. “I do not know which spell was used nor what effects removing it will have on the both of you. To complicate things, Castle Grayskull also has claim on you, and the spells that power your transformations and alter selves may be affecting things.”</p><p>“What if I transform into She-Ra?” Adora asked, thinking hard. “Could that break the spell?”</p><p>“Perhaps…” the Sorceress nodded. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Adora pulled the Sword of Protection out and called, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>She quickly checked the gem in the sword to make sure it wasn’t cracked. Everything looked good so Adora raised the sword again and called out, louder this time, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”<br/>Still nothing happened, not even a tiny spark of magic appeared.</p><p>“It is as I feared,” the Sorceress said. “The evil magic that has bound you to He-Man is stronger than that of Grayskull!”</p><p>“What?” The twins exclaimed together.</p><p>“It may be purely accidental, but it appears that the spell has blocked your connection to the Castle and its magic.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Adora cried out. “Without She-Ra, Etheria will soon fall to the Horde! I can’t stay here on Eternia, glued to my brother’s side.”</p><p>The Sorceress frowned. She understood the urgency of the situation but also knew that there was nothing further she could do to immediately fix things.</p><p>“You, and He-Man, will go to the Royal Palace,” the Sorceress ordered. “Eternia cannot lose its Champion at the moment; Skeletor’s frequent attacks are only escalating. Tell no one of what is going on. You are most vulnerable right now to the many enemies you both have. Spirit will return to Etheria and let your closest allies know what has come about.”</p><p>“But -”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Princess,” the Sorceress said. “This spell will take time to unravel and you must be patient. Your friends on Etheria will manage for the moment without She-Ra as they had previously before She-Ra ever appeared. Bid Spirit farewell, for it’s time for you all to depart. I have work to do.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What are we going to tell Mother and Father?” Adora asked. </p><p>They were approaching the city of Eternos on foot. Adora needed time to come to grips with losing her autonomy and the pair of them needed to come up with a plan.</p><p>“Well, we can say that Hordak has been threatening you with his most evil plan yet,” He-Man replied thoughtfully. “It’s true. And you need me by your side for protection.”</p><p>Adora huffed through her nose. While she appreciated where her brother’s thinking was going on this, the idea that she was dependent on anyone else for protection was laughable. She was a former Horde Force Captain and fully trained in battle.</p><p>He-Main rolled his eyes slightly at the annoyed sound Adora made. “Look, I know you don’t need me, but let’s just run with the easiest story, all right, Sis? At least this explains why I can’t truly leave your side.”</p><p>“What about Adam?” Adora asked. “Won’t they wonder why he’s not around? It’s not like we can say he’s visiting me on Etheria!”<br/>“Hmmmm,” He-Man said. “There have been times when the Sorceress has sent Adam on missions. I think if we just allowed people to think he’s safe but away on her business, it would work.”</p><p>“All right, my Brother, if you say so,” Adora replied.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Sis, trust me,” He-Man soothed. “Everyone will be so happy to see you, they won’t even ask about Adam.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Where’s Adam?”</p><p>Adora and He-Man were in the Royal throne room after a very happy, and hug-filled welcome from the King and Queen.</p><p>“He should be here to welcome his sister home!” King Randor declared.</p><p>He-Man coughed lightly. “Adam is at Castle Grayskull, Your Majesty. The Sorceress required his assistance.”</p><p>“Why would the Sorceress need Adam’s assistance?” King Randor said. “He’s no mage and he has no special skills.”</p><p>Adora noticed He-Man’s wince at those words and jumped in before their father could say something more hurtful. “Father, there’s more to Adam than meets the eye. I’m sure the Sorceress knows what she’s doing.”</p><p>“Of course she does,” Queen Marlena soothed. “And we are so very glad to have you home, my Daughter.”</p><p>“You may go now,” Randor said, turning his attention to He-Man. “I am sure you are needed elsewhere.”</p><p>“Actually, Your Majesty,” He-Man replied. “I have to stay. I am here to protect the Princess. The Horde, and Hordak, have launched threats against Adora. In order to keep her safe, I need to stay by her side.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Randor scoffed. “The palace guards can protect Adora just fine! She’ll be perfectly safe here in the palace.”</p><p>“Sire -”</p><p>“Father -” Adora interrupted. “While the palace guards are excellent, the threat against me is serious and real. For now, He-Man must stay with me or the fate of Etheria could be jeopardised.”</p><p>Randor’s brow furrowed in annoyance that there was any hint of lack in his own guard.<br/>“Remember what happened the first time I visited, Father?” Adora asked. “Mother? Hordak is a real and dangerous threat, and I must take this seriously.”</p><p>“If you say so, my Daughter,” Queen Marlena said with a small stand down gesture to Randor. “But you will be perfectly safe here. I promise.”</p><p>Randor smiled, though it was still clear that he was irked by the idea of any kind of lack in his staff. “We will have quarters made ready for He-Man then if that makes you feel better, Daughter.”</p><p>He-Man cleared this throat awkwardly. “Thank you, Sire, but that won’t be necessary. I’ll stay in the Princess’s quarters. It’s the only way to ensure her safety.”</p><p>Randor’s face turned a dark shade of red. Marlena, seeing her husband about to lose it, quickly pulled him aside.</p><p>“Go,” she mouthed at the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand,” Adora grunted while deftly parrying with her sword. “Why should it even matter to them?”</p><p>He-Man frowned in concentration. The twins were in the courtyard running through a practice run with their swords. Adora had been feeling trapped and anxious after the encounter with their parents. He-Man had suggested blowing off some steam. They’d never paired up like this before and He-Man was trying to be careful with the strength behind his blows, while Adora was giving it everything she had.</p><p>“You’re their daughter,” he began.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Swords clanged together hard as Adora lunged.</p><p>“There are rules around courtship to follow.”</p><p>Adora spun neatly and managed to tap He-Man on the arm. “Because I’m female,” she stated.</p><p>“No, because you’re royalty. Adam has to follow the same rules,” He-Man said trying to sound reasonable. He knew it was hard for Adora because she hadn’t grown up on Eternia and was still learning about what it meant to be a princess. Things he took for granted were shocking or difficult for her to assimilate.</p><p>“I...” grunt, “...Don’t live…” whack, “....Here!” Adora said in a fast flurry of aggressive moves. “I don’t follow…” deep breaths, “...Those rules on Etheria.”</p><p>He-Man parried every attack, though he was surprised and pleased to see it wasn’t easy. His sister was good! And the years she’d spent in training before ever becoming She-Ra showed.</p><p>He-Man twisted, flipped and landed behind Adora, grinning hard. “No one says you have to and no one here expects you to know all the rules right now!” </p><p>Adora turned, ready to continue fighting but He-Man caught her wrist easily. “Come on, Adora, you’ll be alright. Just stick with me.”</p><p>Adora suddenly burst out laughing at the dark humour. “It’s not like I have much choice there, my Brother.”</p><p>He-Man sobered up. “No, but I do know that the Sorceress will stop at nothing to fix this and in the meantime, we get to spend some time together. That’s not an entirely bad thing, is it?”</p><p>Adora slipped her sword back into its sheath on her back. “No, it’s not bad. And I know this is hard for you too,” she said before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. </p><p>From across the courtyard, Teela watched. While she couldn’t hear what He-Man and the Princess were saying, it was clear that they were very close. Closer than she had realised. Before she could do or say anything she’d regret, Teela spun on her heel and walked away.</p><p>***</p><p>Later that night, outside Castle Grayskull, Skeletor and his minions had gathered, ready to cause havoc.</p><p>“Evil Lyn,” Skeletor ordered, “Unleash the Crystal of Doom!”</p><p>Evil Lyn, a tall and stunning witch, grinned. She was Skeletor’s right hand follower. A witch of power and determined to not only overthrow Eternia but also destroy Skeletor as well once the first deed was done.</p><p>Holding an unassuming crystal high up in one hand, Evil Lyn began chanting and waving her other hand. Before long, the crystal began to glow a sickly yellow glow. It lit up the beings around it in the most terrifying way.</p><p>Skeletor watched impatiently. Beast Man slobbered behind, anxious to fight and maybe even eat the Sorceress of Grayskull. Various disgusting other creatures waited in the shadows for the permission to jump across the abyss and cause havoc.</p><p>From inside Grayskull, the Sorceress watched with concern. With every attack, Skeletor was increasing his attempts. This one, powered by some kind of magical crystal, looked like it was going to be bad. She needed He-Man’s help and that was going to be a problem.</p><p>***</p><p>“So Madame Razz tried the spell anyway, and it was days before anyone in the area wasn’t purple!” Adora laughed.</p><p>The royal family was gathered for a family meal. Minus Adam, of course. Adora and He-Man sat side by side, just to be safe. Their parents sat at the end of the table in their usual spots. Every once in a while, King Randor gave He-Man a bit of side eye, feeling like family time was being crowded out.</p><p>The meal was quite lavish. The room large. Adora felt like she would never fit in with all the luxury. Back on Etheria, she lived in a tent in the woods and never ate anything other than plain food.</p><p>“Oh Adora,” Queen Marlena chuckled, “It sounds like sometimes you have your hands full!”</p><p>“Yes, Mother, but in the end we get the job done.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Randor snorted.</p><p>Marlena eyed her husband knowingly. “What was that, Dear?”</p><p>“I was just wondering if you are so capable, why do you suddenly need protection?” Randor said. “It’s very obvious you’ve done well in the past without a bodyguard, Daughter.”</p><p>He-Man cleared his throat awkwardly. “This time, it’s different, Sire.”</p><p>“How so?” Randor narrowed his eyes. </p><p>With a quick glance at He-Man, Adora jumped in. “Father -”</p><p>He-Man suddenly closed his eyes and touched his forehead for a moment. “The Sorceress needs help at Castle Grayskull!” He announced, interrupting Adora. “Skeletor and his minions are attacking. We must leave at once!”</p><p>“Adora can stay here,” Randor ordered. “She doesn’t need to run into battle.”</p><p>Adora and He-Man were already standing, having quickly pushed away from the table. “Father, I can handle myself and He-Man may need my help!”</p><p>“I’ll keep her safe, Your Majesties!” He-Man said before grabbing Adora’s hand and running out of the room.</p><p>Randor crumpled up his napkin and tossed it onto his plate in disgust. “I don’t like this,” he declared. “This isn’t how we do things on Eternia!”</p><p>“Now, Randor,” Marlena soothed. “Remember that our daughter has lived a very different life.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t like it!” Randor pushed his chair out and stood. “We never see Adam running into battle. Adam not behaving inappropriately with the courtiers! It’s time Adora learned some Eternian etiquette. And it’s long past time for the Sorceress to let Adam return to the palace!” With that, he stormed out of the room, fuming.</p><p>Marlena picked up her fork and started poking at her meal with a sigh. Leave it to Randor to try to bully both of his children into line and maybe even bully He-Man hard enough so that he’d no longer want to help Eternia!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like this,” He-Man said. The twins were flying in a wind raider towards Castle Grayskull, both pensive. “We have to stay too close together; it’s going to make fighting difficult.”</p><p>“We don’t have any choice,” Adora declared. Her mind was running at full speed sorting out scenarios. “You worry about Skeletor and I’ll worry about staying within range.”</p><p>Both of their frowns deepened. It was a thin plan at best.</p><p>It took minutes to reach Grayskull and they could see the battle was well under way. Evil-Lyn and Skeletor were at the front of the battle wielding magic. The night sky lit up with sparks and flashes. There was some kind of sickly yellow, glowing crystal battering the castle walls. The Sorceress was blasting away fiends and minions as fast as they crossed the abyss but it was clear she needed help.</p><p>With a quick nod to each other, the twins pulled out their swords, hopped out of the wind raider and ran into battle.</p><p>“Isn’t it past your bedtime, Bone Brain?” He-Man called out as he ran up. “It’s rude to be knocking on someone’s door this late!”</p><p>Skeletor turned without missing a beat and flung a magical bomb towards the pair. “Have this gift I made just for you!”</p><p>Without missing a beat, He-Man easily deflected it. “Sorry, it’s not my size and colour!”</p><p>With Skeletor distracted and no longer battering Grayskull, the Sorceress was able to reinforce the castle’s shields. Evil-Lyn’s efforts with the crystal were doing some serious damage. </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to go!” Adora called out. </p><p>“Go, you say?” Skeletor said. “What a good idea! How about YOU go, you meddling fool?” He waved his Havoc Staff around and immediately blasted Adora out of the way, away from the battle.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous. As she was flung through the air, the pain overtook everything. Adora dropped her sword, hit the ground bonelessly and screamed on and on.</p><p>Skeletor’s mouth dropped open. “That wasn’t me!” He said incredulously. “My spell wouldn’t do that!”</p><p>He-Man, enraged, immediately ran right up to Skeletor and grabbed him tightly. “You are NOT welcome here, Bone Head! And it’s time for you to take your toys and go!” With that, He-Man spun around and threw Skeletor back in the direction of Snake Mountain before he could protest further.</p><p>Over and above the noise from the battle, Adora screamed on.</p><p>Evil-Lyn, consumed with her inevitable success using the Crystal of Doom on Grayskull, missed Skeletor’s exit. He-Man ran up to the witch and, using his sword, whacked the crystal hard out of the air. It cracked with a loud BOOM and then went dark.</p><p>“I think you’re all done here,” He-Man announced. “Go away before I throw you all far, far away!”</p><p>Evil-Lyn growled, “Until next time, Fool!” And with a wave of her hand, she vanished.</p><p>The minions started to disperse without their leaders. Slowly and awkwardly. Unsure of what they should be doing. He-Man, however, didn’t notice. As soon as Evil-Lyn vanished, he was already running to Adora who lay metres away on the group, still screaming.</p><p>As soon as He-Man was within touching distance, Adora quietened. As soon as he touched her hand, she opened her eyes.</p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>Adora took a breath and then nodded. “It wasn’t pleasant but I’ll be fine.”</p><p>They climbed to their feet and started walking slowly towards the castle. Adora scooped up her sword on the way. “Did you get rid of everyone?”</p><p>He-Man chuckled. “Oh Skeletor needed convincing to go, but everyone else didn’t need to be told twice.”</p><p>As the pair made their way into the castle to check in with the Sorceress, they failed to notice, hiding in the darkness, Beast Man. The slobbering creature had been sniffing around for a snack and hadn’t fled with the others. He’d watched Adora’s instant recovery with curiosity, knowing something wasn’t right.</p><p>“Skeletor will be so grateful when I tell him about the pretty princess!” Beast Man growled to himself. “He’ll treat me good, like Evil-Lyn! Better than Evil-Lyn!”</p><p>With the thought of being a trusted second in command, the creature scrambled off into the night.</p><p>***</p><p>“The Crystal of Doom isn’t really anything more than a magic enhancer,” the Sorceress said. She was sitting on her throne, clearly exhausted from the battle. “It’s more of a trick, really, to scare enemies in battle. Evil-Lyn should have known better.”</p><p>“Perhaps she was hoping you didn’t know better,” He-Man offered.</p><p>“In battle, being intimidating is almost more important than how well you fight,” Adora said. “The number of times we had wins based on misleading the Horde shows that.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” the Sorceress said. “Perhaps you are correct. Thank you both for coming to my aid.”</p><p>“Of course, Sorceress,” He-Man said. “Have you made any headway on the binding spell? This battle has shown us how vulnerable Adora is right now. If Skeletor hadn’t blasted her away from the battle, anything could have happened to her!”</p><p>The Sorceress frowned. Being unable to solve magical puzzles confounded her. “Unfortunately, no progress as of yet. This is a spell unlike most Eternian binding spells.”</p><p>“Maybe we should get some help from Etherians?” Adora asked hopefully. “We can’t stay like this forever.”</p><p>“I have already consulted with Light Hope, Princess. We are doing our best,” the Sorceress admonished. </p><p>He-Man cleared his throat. “Sorceress, our parents want to see Adam and soon. We told them that he was on a mission for you but it won’t take them long to grow impatient and demand to see him.”</p><p>“You will have to deal with that when the time comes,” the Sorceress said cryptically. “In the meantime, I will continue my search for a solution.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!” He-Man declared as they walked through the royal palace. </p><p>The palace was quiet since it was very late. Night staff were on duty, guards quietly parading through or standing at strategic spots. There was a hush about the place that Adora enjoyed. It was far easier to take things in without the hustle and bustle that came during the day.</p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Adora laughed. “But you are right. Our evening meal was interrupted.”</p><p>“Come on. We can grab something good to eat in the palace kitchens. The cooks won’t be back in there for a while so we can just be alone.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Adora grinned. </p><p>The pair walked down the hallway, quietly chatting as they made their way to the kitchen. Walking right past Teela who was on the other side of an open door as she did a last minute check on her guards, concerned about the threat to the princess the king had warned her about.</p><p>“Those two seem awfully close,” Teela muttered, feeling put out. “Why is He-Man still here anyway?”</p><p>Deciding that something wasn’t right, Teela followed the pair at a distance and watched as they slipped into the palace kitchens. He-Man never stayed around to eat. Something was so very wrong with this.</p><p>Not too long later, Teela was rewarded with watching the pair exit the kitchens.</p><p>“I didn’t realise how hungry I was,” Adora said.</p><p>He-Man chuckled as they walked down the hall. “I always feel like I could eat a gundark after a battle.”</p><p>Adora’s matching chuckle was cut off by a fierce and sudden yawn. “I definitely need to turn in. It’s been a very long day.”</p><p>The rest of what they were saying was cut off as they moved down the hall. Teela followed at a discreet distance in order to keep an eye on them.</p><p>He-Man led the way towards the Princess’s quarters. The pair paused for a moment. Teela waited for He-Man to take his leave but instead he went inside! Teela was both furious and outraged. It was one thing to spend all her time with He-Man at her beck and call, but for the Princess to entertain him in her chambers? That was going too far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Skeletor, I saw it with my own eyes!” Beat Man slobbered. “He-Man healed the pretty princess with just a touch.”</p><p>Beast Man was grovelling and whimpering in the presence of Skeletor. After the battle, he’d made his way back to Snake Mountain, intent on changing his status amongst the evil mob that surrounded Skeletor. But, in the moment of sharing the information, Beast Man grew afraid; if Skeletor rejected him, it could mean punishment.</p><p>“A touch, eh,” Skeletor said thoughtfully, “What kind of touch? Was there any magic involved?”</p><p>“I-I-I-,” Beast Man stammered.</p><p>“Spit it out! I don’t have all day!”</p><p>Beast Man cowered, “I didn’t see any magic, M-M-M-Master. But He-Man did heal her. She got up once he touched her.”</p><p>“Hmmmmmm, something is going on,” Skeletor mused. “I need to know what’s going on but capturing He-Man would be a nightmare; that muscle bound oaf always gets away…. Perhaps I should capture the Princess instead! Yes….”</p><p>“Did I do g-g-g-good, Master?”</p><p>“What?” Skeletor paused his train of thought, reminded that the beast was still there. “Why are you still here? Get out of my sight, Fool!”</p><p>The poor creature started to slink away, not sure if anything had changed for him for the better.</p><p>“Wait! Get me Evil-Lyn! I have an idea!” Skeletor called. “And see if you can find one of those spy bots we have around here. I’m going to need that too.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Adora! Wait up!”</p><p>He-Man and Adora were heading out to the courtyard the next day. Adora needed to blow off steam, she was feeling caged and restless, and the twins decided to find Cringer and take Battle Cat out for a run. If Adora was going to spend unexpected time on Eternia, she knew she’d feel better if she got a good lay of the land.</p><p>Adora turned, with a smile on her face. Only those who knew her would know it was strained. “Good morning, Teela.”</p><p>He-Man turned as well, smile firmly in place. He didn’t know what Teela wanted, but he knew she was a keen observer and something had caught her attention.</p><p>“I’m glad I caught you,” Teela began. “I wanted to let you know that I have a special guard detail available to keep you safe and they are ready to go.”</p><p>“Thanks, Teela,” Adora said, feeling grateful that she was surrounded by people who cared about her and her safety, even if she didn’t really need the help. “I appreciate that.”</p><p>“So He-Man doesn’t have to stick around here,” Teela continued, giving He-Man side-eye. “I’m sure he has his own duties to attend to.”</p><p>He-Man sighed quietly. “I’m here under special orders, Captain. Whether you assign a guard detail or not, Adora’s safety is my responsibility.”</p><p>“Can we just have a minute, please?” Teela asked, tugging Adora away by the hand. Adora went along, surprised by how strong the Captain of the Guard actually was. “Now, look, I know you don’t know how things are on Etheria, Adora, but several people saw He-Man enter your chambers last night!”</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Adora replied firmly. </p><p>Seeing He-Man following them, Teela tugged Adora harder and farther away, “Anything that goes on in the Palace is my business,” she said.</p><p>But Adora wasn’t listening, her breath was coming out in fast gasps. Before Teela could comment on the sudden change, He-Man had stepped up and slung an arm around Adora,</p><p>“The Princess’s safety is my business, Captain,” He-Man declared, pulling Adora closer. </p><p>Teela struggled to remain in control, “In the Palace, I have the final say. Stand down.”</p><p>Adora watched the exchange with interest. She had a sense of what Teela wasn’t saying. “Captain, He-Man is here for my own safety and nothing more,” she assured. “There’s nothing inappropriate going on.”</p><p>“Then why does he have his arm around you?” Teela shot back.</p><p>Adora wriggled out from He-Man’s arm. “You two clearly have things you need to talk about. I’ll just wait over there.”</p><p>Adora marched off, feeling put out and annoyed. She never liked lying to anyone, especially not her family or friends. Between that and the fear of what could be happening on Etheria without her and She-Ra present, along with always feeling out of step with her role as Princess, Adora’s irritation was well fuelled. Her steps, long and fast, led her farther away from He-Man than she intended. A flash of pain brought her up short and was a sharp reminder that her own situation was challenging.</p><p>He-Man’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two women. He was torn between his affection for Teela and his need to help his twin. Teela, meanwhile, was annoyed that Adora was still within hearing distance. She’d walked off, but not far enough.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you,” Teela said, “But it’s clearly more than guard duty. You should remember who the Princess is, He-Man, and show some respect for her station.”</p><p>***</p><p>“This is very interesting,” Skeletor muttered, eyes glued to the spy bot. “Very interesting, indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, this isn’t fair for you or Teela. I won’t have to live with the consequences of this the way you will.”</p><p>“She’ll be fine.”</p><p>Adora slowed to a stop, slightly out of breath but not too badly. The twins had been running across the plains just outside Eternos City. After leaving Teela, Adora had had too much energy to just take a passive tour of Eternia. She’d suggested going for a run instead, knowing she could push herself hard and He-Man would have no trouble keeping up.</p><p>“Are you certain about that, He-Man? She seemed to be very concerned not only about my situation but about yours. You don’t need to be seen as a less than savoury character in the Palace.”</p><p>He-Man huffed impatiently. “Trust me, Adora, I know Teela. Once she cools off, she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Adora narrowed her eyes. Sometimes her brother could be clueless. “It’s obvious she has feelings for you… you should handle her with some care.”</p><p>“Alright, you win. I’ll have a talk with Teela but I don’t think she’ll talk openly with you around and there’s nothing we can do about that.”</p><p>“Just leave that with me,” Adora grinned. If she couldn’t have her freedom, at least she wasn’t making things worse for her brother. “I’m sure there’s something I can come up with. Come on!”</p><p>The pair continued on their run, both feeling a bit better about the situation.</p><p>***</p><p>Far off in Snake Mountain, Skeletor grinned his most evil grin yet. “Very interesting,” he said. “And now I know what to do.”</p><p>Turning away from the spy bot’s screen, the same bot that had been following the princess around covertly, Skeletor called out, “Evil-Lyn, is the spell ready?”</p><p>Evil-Lyn looked up from her caldron with a matching evil grin. “Those fools won’t know what hit them. Your plan, and my spell, will catch them all by surprise.”</p><p>“Then get on with it!” Skeletor ordered. “I want Princess Adora in my hands before the second moon rises tonight!”</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s dark enough here,” Adora pointed out. “If I sit in this alcove in the shadows, it will be like I’m not even here. Teela won’t notice me.”</p><p>He-Man frowned. “Teela notices everything; it’s her job.”</p><p>Spying Teela walking across the courtyard, Adora slipped into the shadows. “Well there’s no chance to change it; Teela’s right over there.”</p><p>He-Man turned around and took a few steps away from Adora and into the light. Or rather, the lighter part of the courtyard. It was a beautiful and clear night. The first moon had risen and was reflecting a gentle, somewhat surreal light across the Palace. The air was warm and sweet. Any other time and He-Man, or more accurately, Adam, would be out enjoying the early evening without a care.</p><p>“Teela!” He-Man called out. “Can I have a word with you?”</p><p>Teela changed direction and walked over. “Of course, He-Man. What did you want?”</p><p>Without a glance over to his sister, though he was sorely tempted, He-Man said, “Listen, about earlier today, I wanted to say that I appreciate what you said and why you said it. The last thing I want to do is cause the Princess problems or lose your respect.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Teela replied slowly. “Uh, you’ll always have my uh respect, He-Man.”</p><p>“You know, I’m not courting the Princess. I have to stay near her for reasons I’m not allowed to share.”</p><p>Teela’s eyes narrowed. “What reasons?” She demanded.</p><p>“Teela, I can’t say. But I can say it’s not because she needs my protection.” He-Man hedged.</p><p>“Oh really?” Teela responded. “Are you certain that she’s not in any danger?”</p><p>“No more than usual.”</p><p>With a flourish, Teela’s face and appearance vanished. “Perhaps you are so very wrong about that, He-Man!”</p><p>“Skeletor!” He-Man gasped.</p><p>“Oh no!” Adora called out from the alcove. She stood up fast only to be grabbed by Evil-Lyn who had appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Skeletor Swung his Havoc Staff, which had materialised when the Teela façade had vanished, and whacked He-Man hard on the head. The combination of magic and force dropped the hero instantly to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>“And now, Princess,” Skeletor announced, “You’re coming with us!” And with another wave of the Havoc Staff, Skeletor, Evil-Lyn and Adora vanished from the courtyard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear... what HAVE I done? ba-ha-ha-ha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming began the moment the group materialised in Snake Mountain. Adora immediately collapsed to the floor in agony.</p><p>Skeletor and Evil-Lyn clapped their hands to cover their ears.</p><p>“What did you do?” Skeletor shouted in an accusing tone. “That boob Randor will never pay up if the Princess has been hurt! And we can’t get any information from her when she’s like this!”</p><p>Evil-Lyn winced at the noise. “I didn’t do anything! My spell was perfect. Perhaps it was you!”</p><p>“Bah!” Skeletor dismissed. He waved a blue hand over Adora who was thrashing around on the floor, screaming louder by the second. She immediately began to glow. “There’s a binding spell on her.”</p><p>“What?” Evil-Lyn shouted.</p><p>“A BINDING SPELL!” Skeletor yelled back. “IT MUST BE WHAT HE-MAN WAS HINTING AT!”</p><p>“WHAT?” Evil-Lyn shouted.</p><p>Skeletor would have rolled his eyes if he could have; he was clearly surrounded by inferior help. Putting his face almost to Evil-Lyn’s the blue wizard shouted, “THERE’S A BINDING SPELL! IT WILL TAKE THE BOTH OF US TO REMOVE IT!”</p><p>This time Evil-Lyn heard and nodded. Skeletor reached out and grabbed Evil-Lyn’s hand and the two of them began an incantation over Adora. Within a moment, the screaming was silenced and Adora ceased thrashing about. Another moment and the glow surrounding her vanished.</p><p>“THERE!” Skeletor shouted in the sudden silence, his voice unexpectedly loud. “It’s done. Whoever put this on her knew dark magic.”</p><p>“But why would they bind her at all?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, fool!” Skeletor replied. “What matters is finding out about He-Man’s new healing powers and getting a nice ransom from Randor.”</p><p>Evil-Lyn was thoughtful for a moment. “What if the Princess was bound to He-Man? He wouldn’t need any powers to heal her; all he’d have to do is be close to her or touch her.” </p><p>Skeletor was thoughtful for a moment and then stepped closer to Adora who was lying unconscious on the floor. He gave her a swift kick. “No matter. I’ll come out ahead in the end. Take her to the dungeon and this time, make sure she stays there!”</p><p>***</p><p>“He-Man! Wake up!”</p><p>“Gaaaah-ugh,” He-Man groaned.</p><p>“Come on! I need to know what happened!”</p><p>He-Man batted his arm in annoyance at the person who was so rudely trying to get him up. His head hurt and he was strangely woozy. He also felt deeply bereft. His arm was grabbed and held tightly. What little strength he had wasn’t enough to free himself.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him? Another voice asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Sire. I found him on the ground moments ago,” The first voice responded.</p><p>“Where’s Adora?” Another voice jumped in.</p><p>Mother.</p><p>MOTHER!</p><p>Things that were jumbled around were starting to make sense. He-Man groaned again and forced his eyes open. He was lying on the ground in the courtyard. Teela was on her knees beside him, still holding his arm. The King and Queen were nearby with very concerned expressions on their faces.</p><p>Why?</p><p>What?</p><p>“He-Man!” Teela said urgently. “Where’s Adora?”</p><p>“Adora -”</p><p>He-Man suddenly sat up and shook his head, a move he quickly regretted. He swallowed down the sudden nausea and climbed to his feet.</p><p>“Skeletor and Evil-Lyn took Adora,” He said.</p><p>“How?” Randor demanded. “You swore up and down that she would be safe in your care and yet the thing we feared most has happened!”</p><p>He-Man winced slightly but faced his father eye to eye. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Skeletor came in disguise and caught us both by surprise. He and Evil-Lyn.” </p><p>“We trusted you!” Teela jumped in. “And against our better judgement. I could have had a whole squad protecting the princess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He-Man said. “But what matters now is getting the Princess back. There’s no time to lose!”</p><p>“No!” Queen Marlena jumped in. “You’re injured. You should stay here. We’ll send someone else.”</p><p>Randor nodded firmly. “I agree. You’ve done enough here now, He-Man. It’s time to let us save our daughter. Captain! Put together a squad and be prepared to infiltrate Snake Mountain!”</p><p>“Yes, Sire!” Teela responded before running off.</p><p>“And you -” Randor pointed a finger at He-Man. “You are going to stay here. You’ve done enough already.”</p><p>He-Man sighed, knowing now that he had to share the truth with his parents. Adora’s life could be in danger and time was of the essence.</p><p>“Sire, I have to go. Staying here will hurt Adora. Adora was magically bound to me on Etheria. This was the reason we couldn’t be apart. The reason I couldn’t leave here at all.”</p><p>“So you lied to us?” Marlena asked.</p><p>“We had no choice. Adora and I each have many enemies who could have used the information to harm her. The Sorceress has been working on removing the spell but in the meantime, she instructed us not to reveal anything to anyone.”</p><p>“Is this why Adam isn’t here? He’s helping with this spell?” Randor asked.</p><p>“The Sorceress needed him to stay behind,” He-Man hedged. He didn’t like lying but time was of the essence. “I need to go. Now. Adora will be in agony being separated from me while she’s under the spell.”</p><p>Randor blew air through his nose, a loud huff. It was clear he didn’t like the deception that had happened but he was a king and wise man first. “Go. Go save my daughter, He-Man. We can talk more about this later.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Adora came to, she was utterly confused. Her last memory was…. was…. Skeletor! Yes! In the Palace. Sniffing the air, Adora immediately knew she wasn’t in the Palace. Not with the smell of rot and damp around her.</p><p>Cautiously opening her eyes, she immediately recognised the place: Snake Mountain. More specifically the dungeons in Snake Mountain.</p><p>“This is really getting old,” The Princess muttered. “It feels like every visit to Eternia includes a stay in this terrible hotel.”</p><p>Carefully sitting up, Adora took a look around. She was alone in the room. There was nothing special about this dungeon. A rock bench. Damp and rocky walls. A door made of bones. No windows at all. The room was shadowed and cold.</p><p>“Skeletor needs to hire a new designer. This place could use a facelift!” </p><p>Walking over to the door, Adora went to reach through as she’d done in the past. The bones were designed to hold back larger men and beasts, and being neither man nor beast, she’d easily escaped before. But this time, there was a short and sharp shock when she went to reach through.</p><p>“Ow!” Adora exclaimed, rubbing her arm. “That’s new and awful too.”</p><p>Reaching out a cautious hand, Adora tried to touch the door again only to be shocked again. </p><p>“Well, I’ve had about enough of this place,” she said. “If He-Man’s not here, and I’m not screaming, maybe the binding spell has been broken. I think it’s time to see if She-Ra can come out and play.”</p><p>Grasping the sword that was magically hidden on her back, Adora raised it up and called out, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”</p><p>Magic poured from the Sword of Protection all over Adora and very quickly she changed into She-Ra.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s see if I can blast my way out of here!” She-Ra grinned. It felt amazing to have her magical alter ego back. “If I can’t go through the door, I’ll go through the wall!”</p><p>She-Ra turned and punched the wall opposite the door. Hard. It burst outward in a hail of stone and dust and opened onto Skeletor’s lab. She-Ra stepped through the wall and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Hello there!” She announced to Skeletor and Evil-Lyn who were standing stunned with their mouths open. “I’ve freed the Princess! It’s not nice to take her captive every time she comes to Eternia!”</p><p>“I’ll do what I like!” Skeletor declared, conjuring up a magical orb. “Have a small gift!”</p><p>She-Ra grinned, loving the feeling of the power of Grayskull coursing through her veins. She easily deflected the orb with her sword and sent it to Evil-Lyn. “No thanks! It’s not my birthday.”</p><p>Evil-Lyn blocked the orb with little effort and a loud growl. “You should mind your own business!”</p><p>“You make it my business when you kidnap my friends. Perhaps you should get a new hobby,” She-Ra responded. “Like knitting or maybe even flying!”</p><p>With that, She-Ra ran super fast towards Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. She grabbed them both by their collars and swung them around in a few quick circles before releasing them into the air. They flew across the room and landed in a heap on the far wall, stunned.</p><p>Dusting off her hands, She-Ra said, “There. That’s better. If you ever capture the Princess again, I’ll make sure you take up flying from high up in the sky with no parachute! And that’s a promise.”</p><p>Skeletor, tangled up with Evil-Lyn, just groaned in response.</p><p>“Now, excuse me while I punch my way out of here,” She-Ra said. “I don’t know this place the way He-Man does and I have zero patience left.”</p><p>With that, she turned and punched her way through another wall into the next room and then through that wall onward. </p><p>***</p><p>He-Man barely waited for the wind raider to land before leaping out. He was outside of Snake Mountain and his anxiety was through the roof. He had no idea how Adora was, or even if she was still alive.</p><p>She had to be alive!</p><p>The binding spell was cruel and they’d never tested it fully. Never wanted to. Could it actually kill her to be apart? He didn’t know.</p><p>Racing towards the entrance to Snake Mountain, He-Man pulled out the Sword of Power. But before he could do anything, he could hear loud banging inside and getting louder.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>And finally BOOM!</p><p>The wall by the entrance exploded outward in a hail of debris. He-Man ducked reflexively, sword up defensively.</p><p>“Well, that should help with the décor in there! Every place does better with more light and air!” A very familiar voice declared.</p><p>He-Man slowly straightened up, hardly believing his ears. “She-Ra?” He asked cautiously.</p><p>She-Ra grinned. “Brother!”</p><p>The twins ran to each other and hugged tight.</p><p>“What happened?” He-Man asked, pulling away. “How did you manage to change?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think Skeletor or Evil-Lyn must have removed the binding spell. When I woke up in the dungeon, it was gone. Though it does feel good to see you again!”</p><p>“We can ask the Sorceress about that,” He-Man said. “But in the meantime, let’s head home. I know there are a few people who are anxiously waiting for your safe return… including Adam.”</p><p>“Good idea, My Brother. I’ve had enough of Skeletor’s brand of hospitality and I know he’s definitely had enough of me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, it must have taken two of them to lift the spell,” the Sorceress said, opening her eyes.</p><p>Adam and Adora had gone over to Castle Grayskull the next morning. Adora was jubilantly welcomed home by her parents. He-Man had quickly left so that Adam could also return home. It had been a good night.</p><p>Adora was also thrilled to be able to not only return to Etheria, but to see her brother in his natural form. Not to mention, have her own freedom again. </p><p>“The spell was old and evil, it makes sense that Skeletor would be able to lift it easily.”</p><p>“So it’s definitely gone?” Adora asked.</p><p>“Yes, Princess.”</p><p>Adam frowned. “How do we know Hordak won’t try something like this again?”</p><p>“He can try,” the Sorceress said, “But it won’t work. Now that you’ve become She-Ra again, the magic of Grayskull will prevent any future binding spell. Think of it as an inoculation of sorts.”</p><p>Adora grinned. “That’s the best news I’ve heard! Thank you, Sorceress.”</p><p>“Do you have to go so soon?” Adam asked. He could tell Adora was itching to get back to Etheria and the Rebellion. “It feels like you only just got here.”</p><p>“I know, my Brother. But I need to make sure everything is alright on Etheria and you need to stay here to do the same for Eternia.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Adam mumbled, pulling his twin into a tight hug. “Be safe.”</p><p>“And I, you,” Adora said, giving him a firm squeeze before stepping back. “I’m ready, Sorceress. Send me home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was fun! I like to find a balance between hurting our heroes and making sure they are still heroic. Adora doesn't need rescuing, most of the time and I like it that way. </p><p>This was another story in my efforts to explore common tropes in fan fiction. This one was the binding spell. Albeit without the saved by sex solution lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>